The One in the Overalls
by Year of the dog
Summary: A series of oneshots on the new farmgirl in town. Contains several different POVs of the villagers [MFoMT] [2nd Chapter: The Color Blue]
1. Switcherroo

The first of many oneshots. They all have to do with our little farmgirl, whether it be thoughts on her or actual conversation. I do hope you like them, however random and weird they may be.

**Title**: Switcheroo  
**Pairing**: Ellie/Farmer friendship, slight Farmer/Gray, Ellie/Doctor  
**Short Summary:** Her idea, while simple and childish, seemed slightly appealing. It didn't help that they were already drunk on popcorn and soda and had just finished watching a movie (comedy, no horror for the night and Rachel claimed that if she saw another chick flick she'd harvest her sweet potatoes early and bomb people's houses to ease her suffering) or the fact that they were giggling like school children after practically blackmailing each other.

* * *

The soft giggling couldn't be heard outside of the small building, so not many would know what exactly was going on inside of it. The one man that knew, had gone to the inn as to give its two other occupants some privacy for the night. It didn't go unnoticed, and the two vowed to make it up to him later on. But later on was later on, and the two (who happened to be girls) had forgotten about the man for the moment and were intent on friendly wheedling out each other's deep and dark secrets.

"You're afraid of centipedes!?"

A blushing blonde nodded stiffly at the gapping brunette across from her. The brunette in turn, slapped a hand over her mouth to both close it and stifle the oncoming laugh. The blonde pouted then finally went into a fit of giggles herself. They sat there, laughing and smiling merrily, for about fourteen minutes.

Ellie rubbed her eye to itch it and tried to suppress yet another fit of giggles. "I'm sorry Rachel," she apologized, "I really am. I just…..It's so hard to think of _you, _a farmer, afraid of centipedes. Don't you get them all the time around there?"

Rachel shook her head and leaned back on her arms. "No, I uh," she blushed again and bit her lip. "Alright fine. I get them around a lot."

"Is that the reason why you have so many chickens?"

The farmer sighed and sat back up. She raised her arms up and held them close to her face. "Alright, alright you got me," Ellie giggled again as the blonde grinned. "It's a pain to name them all after awhile though."

Ellie placed her hands in her lap and smiled. "I can believe that. Especially when you start naming them after pastry recipes. I still think Cake resents you for her name."

Rachel stuck her tongue out and snorted. "Cake's never liked me at all. I only keep her 'cuz she lays high paying eggs. It's still fall but I need enough money to last through winter. Crops are my main source of income and when winter comes along nothing grows except the grass. Load'a help that gets me."

The nurse nodded and a silence passed between them. Finally Ellie took on a sly grin and leaned towards her friend. "So it's to my knowledge that Gray's birthday is coming up pretty soon. Know what you're going to get him?"

Rachel nodded her head and started to ramble, "Well he loves corn so I thought maybe I'd cook him a couple of corn dishes, and then you know what he does so I also thought I'd go mine some ore for him, maybe some to even make jewelry and…" a furious blush crossed the blonde's face and she snapped at the snickering nurse. "What are you talking about!? Why would I get Gray something for his birthday!? I mean we're friends, and sure I'll get something for him, but we're nothing more!"

Ellie giggled hysterically and scooted a safe distance away. "Aw, Rachel it's alright. I won't tell anyone about your undying love for him," She laughed harder as the farmer's already red cheeks flamed. "My lips are sealed."

Rachel sniffed and threw a piece of popcorn at the girl, who batted it clumsily away with a hand. "Coming from the girl who's had the hots for Doctor this whole time."

It was Ellie's turn to blush, and the girl did it wonderfully. "Oh Rachel you tell anyone and I swear I'll mix onion juice in the next Bodigizer you purchase."

The girl held her hands up defensively, "Alright alright," she chanted, grinning modestly. "Cross me heart and hope to die," She made a slashing motion across the left side of her chest with her index finger. "Now that we're off the topic of love lives, that won't be discussed outside of the clinic," the last part was added with the help of the deadly glint in Ellie's eyes, "I want to ask a question," The nurse nodded her head for the blonde to continue. "How come you always wear an apron?"

This caught the girl off-guard and Ellie sat confused and surprised for minutes. "Well, I need to wear it when I work," she said, that being the only reason she could grasp in her surprise.

Rachel nodded and twirled her hand. "Yes, yes, I know that," she said, sitting back up. "But you wear it on your days off and when you're at church. How come?"

Ellie thought another moment, her hands twisting themselves into the fabric of her apron. "Well, I suppose that's because it's comfortable," she finally answered. "Why do you wear overalls all the time?"

Rachel chewed her lip and she too, took a moment to think. "Same reason I guess."

The two sat once more in silence before Rachel once more grinned.

"Let's trade."

This confused the nurse even more then the question had and she found herself cocking her head quizzically. "Excuse me?"

Rachel smiled and shot up. "Trade clothes. You wear my overalls for a day, and I'll wear your dress and apron," She waved her arms in the air and looked rather childish. "Imagine what everyone would do. They'd be so surprised you'd think a typhoon had just come and wrote MARRY ME PAULINA in the sky with a magic marker."

Ellie ignored the girl's strange example and thought. "I don't know," she said shyly, "I'm not sure people would take it well."

"Ah it'll be alright." Rachel bent down and tugged on the girl's sleeve. "Come on, it'll be fun. And tomorrow's Wednesday so it wouldn't interfere with work or anything."

After several minutes of coaxing the nurse agreed to the farmer's odd request. The next morning they each wore each other's clothes. The villagers were left in an utter state of confusion and the girl's left giggling for many weeks after.

* * *

Ellie is slightly out of characture in this. I tried, but failed to keep her the original quiet nurse. I had to make her more outgoing for this to work the way I wanted to, thought it still seems slightly off. Oh well. The next one will be up shortly, or whenever I think up a good enough idea. Requests for pairings or random ideas are welcomed as well.

_Years_


	2. The Color Blue

**Title:** The Color Blue  
**Pairing**: Farmer/Gray, light Farmer/Mary rivalry  
**Short Summary:** She hadn't been paying attention. It was her own fault she hadn't seen this coming. His smile. Her smile. The way she blushed when he teased her. How he would light up as she walked into the room. The signs were there. But it had taken her so long to figure out they were even alive to begin with.

* * *

Mary smiled as the door opened. It was always nice to see people coming into the library, even if it was only one of the three normal patrons. It was an oddity when she was greeted with the stoic face of Saibara. The librarian was utterly surprised and shocked into silence. So much that it took her until he was standing right in front of her to even utter a squeaky "H-hello," Of course he didn't seem to even hear this, for he was right up the stairs in a matter of seconds.

Mary couldn't help but feel slightly dumb, not to mention rude. She couldn't believe that she had almost missed welcoming a patron, especially with the obvious lack of them the library had. Not to mention she had stuttered. It was utterly shameful! She would have to apologize to Saibara later on for her obvious rudeness.

It was then that the door opened again. Mary shook herself of her thoughts to smile sweetly and welcome the newcomer. Unfortunately she was startled once more. Not one, but two bodies walked into the library, seeming to be bickering amongst themselves.

"No dad! We have to make sure we know every fancy recipe we can."

"I don't see how my normal cooking isn't good enough."

"It has to be the best for them! My best friend is giving herself away!"

Mary was more caught up in the fact that the two individuals had come in then their odd conversation. Ann and Duke had never, emphasis on never, entered the library. Mary didn't even know if the girl and her father had even remotely looked at the small building smashed between her house and Ellens. She shook herself of her surprise, much more quickly than last time, and had the ability to chirp a happy, "Welcome to the library," to the pair, who ceased their arguing for a moment to smile and give hello's of their own back.

They too, started up the stairs though, leaving Mary to wonder why they were suddenly so popular. The door opened a third time, and the librarian mentally prepared herself to welcome the person, no matter who they were. The preparation was unneeded, though she did seem a mite surprised, for who would step in but her two most often seen patrons. Rachel and Gray smiled as they walked in, Rachel giving a small wave as they passed the desk and moved on to the back of the small room.

Was that blue she had seen in Rachel's hair? A new hairclip perhaps? Mary pondered this for a moment before deciding she had imagined things. Rachel wasn't one to wear stuff in her hair. A scrunchie to hold it up and out of her eyes perhaps but never something so girlish. It wasn't like the farmer at all. The only plausible explanation was that the librarian's imagination was running off with her.

Mary sighed and leaned back in the small chair. Today was certainly weird. She had far more people come in than normal, and while this was great -more than great- she couldn't help but be wary. Something must be going on for this many people to even think of coming to the library. And on the same day no less. Something fairly important. The girl was more confused to the reason why she hadn't been told yet then the fact that she wasn't sure what, exactly, it was.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to wear such an awful color."

Mary found herself startled yet again. Rachel had suddenly shouted, roughly bringing the girl out of her thoughts and back into the real world. Mary felt oddly tempted to turn around and see what had the girl so frazzled, but thought it best to stay seated as she was and listen.

"Shhh love. Mary doesn't want you screaming while she's working."

Did Gray just call her love?! Mary was utterly baffled. There was no way that Gray would ever call anyone that in public, especially Rachel. The girl wasn't 'love' material. If anything she was 'dude'. But the librarian continued to hold her tongue and continue listening.

"…don't call me that…….embarrassing…"

"Don't…..like it……….what color….."

"….favorite.."

"……white."

"..like it."

Mary didn't favor herself an eavesdropper, but she had thought maybe she could listen better than that. From the bits and pieces she had gotten she figured Gray was teasing the poor girl again, and they were picking out colors for whatever event was going on.

"What color is the dress!"

So caught up in listening in on the conversation she was, Mary hadn't noticed Saibara coming down the stairs. She jumped and quickly looked up to see if she was needed.

"Grandpa!" Mary's head pivoted to see a furiously blushing Gray. "Don't rush her! What are you doing anyway?"

"Hush up boy! Don't talk that way to your elders," Saibara shook a fist before answering his grandson's question. "I need to know what kind of ore will go best so I can make the girl a necklace. The bride has to have at least one present from the groom's family."

"No," it was so quiet even she couldn't hear it. Mary's eyes went wide and she turned her head to the pair to prove him wrong. Maybe it was somebody else's wedding. Anybody else's she didn't care. Just as long as it wasn't theirs.

All her hopes were dashed just as soon as Rachel turned around. The farmer smiled sweetly and nodded her head. "It's going to be white Grandpa Saibara," she replied, happily cocking her head, a light blush staining her cheeks. "You don't need to make me anything. It's alright. You've done enough with upgrading my tools as it is."

"Nonsense," the man chirped, shuffling back upstairs. "A bride always needs something pretty to go with her dress. White eh?" he muttered, as he disappeared. "Perhaps I'll just pick something that matches her eyes."

Gray placed an arm around the farm girl and lowered the brim of his hat with his free hand. Rachel herself moved closer to the boy and her face went red with embarrassment and guilt. "We were going to tell you," she started, letting her fingers twirl in and out amongst themselves. "We really were. We just didn't know the right way to."

Gray nodded his head, keeping his eyes away from the librarian. "It wasn't that we didn't want to," he tried to assure her. "It's, well…." he trailed off, looking for the right words to explain themselves.

Mary wasn't going to wait for them to degrade herself even more. She forced a watery smile and nodded her head happily. "Congratulations," she chirped, mustering all her courage to do this. "I'm so happy for you two."

Rachel smiled and Gray looked the proudest man on earth. "Thanks Mary," he said. Rachel nodded and the two of them left.

The last thing Mary saw, was the feather, the color of light blue, sitting behind Rachel's left ear.

* * *

I adore the Farmer/Gray pair, and just had to do one with them in it. The thought of Mary finding out they were getting married instantly came to mind. This really had no purpose, just to ease my want of writing something like this. Tell me what you think. 'Till next time.

_Years_


End file.
